Rambunctious
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Peggy and Daniel are the parents of rambunctious five year old twins. Subsequently, life is never dull for them.
**I don't own Agent Carter nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Turns out that being the parents of two five years old was more exhausting than being a spy. Go figure. But Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa were determined to not let their children get the best of them. However, that was easier said than done - like now.

"Margaret Joanna and Carter Edwin Sousa, you get down here right now and clean up the mess you made!" Peggy called up the stairs.

Daniel stood to her side and his shoulders shook as he struggled to hold back his laughter. He shrugged when his wife glared up at him. "What? I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you have to admit this is funny."

"I will do no such thing," Peggy sharply told him as Maggie and Carter raced down the stairs. "And you two know you are forbidden from running down the stairs."

"Sorry, Mommy!" they chorused.

"That's better. Now go clean up before dinner," she ordered.

They both rushed into the kitchen to start fixing the mess they had made and when the twins were out of sight, Peggy started laughing. "I can't believe our children sometimes."

"They get that from you," Daniel teased.

She snorted. "I believe you mean both of us."

"But Maggie was named after you so it's not a surprise that she followed in your footsteps." Daniel leaned over and pulled his wife in for a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Suddenly overcome by exhaustion after a long day chasing down a suspect, Peggy made her way to the couch and sat down. "I need this weekend to relax."

"Well, don't you worry about a thing because I'll let you do whatever you need to do and take care of the kids by myself."

Her eyes slowly cracking, she cracked one open to stare at her. "Two rambunctious five years old by yourself all weekend? Daniel, iI/i could barely handle them by myself for a week while you were away on a trip a few months back."

He chuckled but whatever he was about to say next was interrupted by a crash in the kitchen. "I"ll see what they're up to."

"Don't cave!" Peggy teasingly called after her husband, ignoring his glare. Maggie was a daddy's girl through and through, which she was not afraid to use to her advantage. Carter usually got out of trouble by going through Maggie, and Daniel tended to fall for it every time.

* * *

When Daniel entered the kitchen, he found two guilty kids trying to clean up their mess. "What did you do?" he questioned.

"Nothing! All we're doing is cleaning up like Mommy told us to, Daddy. We're not bad all the time."

"Emphasis on 'not bad all the time'," Daniel muttered to himself.

"What?" a confused Carter asked.

"Nothing. Now I know you're behaving yourselves, am I right? You're not getting into any trouble that I will have to tell Aunt Ana and Uncle Edwin about?"

The twins frantically shook their heads. "No, you don't have to tell them anything!" Maggie shrieked. Ana and Edwin adored the children and treated them like their own - Maggie and Carter actually listened to them when no one else could get them to calm down.

"We'll listen to every order," Carter promised.

"We'll see. Now I'm going back in there with Mommy and I want you two to make sure everything you upturned is back in its rightful place by the time I come back in. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Maggie flashed him a smile that reminded him of Peggy and he nearly folded right there and then. Damn it, he was a pushover when it came to his wife and kids.

Daniel grabbed his cane and headed back to Peggy's side. He was not surprised to see her whole body shaking with laughter. "This isn't funny!"

"Whatever you say, darling."

"It isn't!"

"I know what you mean," Peggy soothed, laughing even harder at the look on his face. She couldn't help it.

He just shook his head in amused frustration and both ignored the sounds of laughter coming from the next room. "I hope they never change, Peg."

"They do have rather distinct personalities, don't they? It's what I love most about them." Peggy sighed happily and leaned back into a couch cushion, yawning. "I'm glad we were surprised in the delivery room with an extra baby."

"I nearly passed out," Daniel reminisced.

"You? I wanted to murder someone. But I wouldn't change a thing - our lives wouldn't be nearly as exciting if we had only had one baby. Twins are a challenge."

"That they are." Peggy couldn't wait to see what challenges the future brought them because there were definitely many more in store.

Daniel watched his wife with a look of awe and love on his face. "You ever think about having more? Yeah, these two are a lot of work but I wouldn't mind adding to the chaos."

"Are you serious?" Peggy wondered.

He noddd. "Why not?"

She pushed herself up, grabbed his hand, and then guided it to her stomach. "Because there's already another Sousa in the works."

Shocked, he could only keep his hand splayed across her abdomen. "You're pregnant again?"

Peggy grinned at him. "I found out this morning. Nice timing, right?"

Daniel dropped his hand and kissed her. "I'm so happy about this, you have no idea."

Before they could continue this conversation, a chirping Maggie and Carter came rushing to greet their parents. "We're all done," Maggie informed them.

"Everything is back where it belongs?" Peggy trusted them but something was most likely amiss (she was too exhausted to find out what).

"Yes. We fixed everything." Carter's shit eating grin nearly sent them into laughter but they held it back so he wouldn't use it to their advantage next time.

"You know I'll check as soon as possible?" Daniel needed to make sure they had kept their word.

"We did it," an unimpressed Maggie shot back.

Peggy stifled some more laughter. "I love all of you so much." She couldn't wait to meet the newest Sousa in about seven months.

And when Alice joined the family, she only added to the chaos but that was just fine with Peggy and Daniel.


End file.
